The Privateer Who Saved Her
by gooddame
Summary: Mini Series: Klaus is a Captain of a widely known ship that has been pardoned under amnesty making him a privateer, on one of his voyages his crew comes across a destroyed ship with a sole survivor. Caroline is a Lady on her way to America to a man awaiting to be her husband. It seems fate had other plans when she lands herself on his ship and in his personal cabin.
1. Her Savior

_**New Story! I hope you enjoy. With special thanks to lovelyvero and justanotherfiveminutes.**_

* * *

Water dropped aimlessly in the raging storm uncaring of the golden flecks embedded in the paint of his ship or the men trying to keep it afloat.

The bowline was secured but the men worked tirelessly through the rain and thunder protecting their hides and his as they weathered the storm.

It had started in the middle of his own dog-watch putting him on another level of paranoia than usual which if you asked anybody who know him was pretty impressive.

The tide washed above the deck giving his men a run for their money with the sparking shine at first and Klaus refused to admit it was the hardest storm he'd ever seen.

Hours later it powered on his body was soaked as he maneuvered the helm of the ship his men working at his sides it was times like these when he recognized their loyalty.

His gratitude displayed in his work at keeping them all alive he wiped at his eyes water drowning his face as he worked tirelessly with the ship and his compass.

"Captain," his brother Kol shouted from beside the dodger, "I think there's a ship," his hand by his mouth amplifying his speech.

Klaus smirked not that his brother saw it through the flood of water, "I don't pay you to think I pay you to work at a time like this!" he shouted back at him.

He looked up observing the smoke clouding mere yards away blinking once, twice, how, he thought looking at the wreckage it seemed to move on for miles.

"But Sir," another man, Colin, shouted from the larboard, "Look!" he shouted pointing in the direction he wanted him to look.

Klaus' breath caught at the sight of a blonde woman clutching onto a broken edge of the scattered ship her face in agony as she appeared and disappeared under the water.

He nearly forgot how to steer as she disappeared from view his body riveted still on a high from the thrill of the storm when he saw a hand rise form the water.

Klaus grinned as he pulled on his telescope taking it from his breast before extending the end with his teeth to look at her more closely.

He let out a breath seeing how strong her grip was as she gasped for air her pink parted lips moving as if on display for him on the rise up.

Klaus dropped the scope his teeth gritted, "If she dies the first I one of you I see will die with her," he shouted to his crew working now not only to persist in the storm but to save the last survivor.

Time passed and Klaus grew more anxious to get to her, he had not a clue why but as soon as she was well within distance he jumped from the side and went after her before the men could let down a boat.

His arms fought with the tide getting closer to her with every stroke when the water took him under her took it in stride to get to her.

What is your name, he asked himself pushing himself to get to her, to find out before it was too late, and he blinked underwater finding her body.

Her legs kicking her yellow dress dragging her down as he reached her feet first swimming upwards shielding her body from the currents.

"Help," she shouted thinking he was something else kicking him in the ribs nearly making him lose his grip on her.

"You're safe," he shouted assuring her, "Let go," he said holding onto her waist pulling her with him as she let go of the wooden exterior.

He tried to ignore the curves of her waist and hips, the way her chest pounded and expounded with her breaths as she fought to stay above the water with him.

He admired her courage and her swift ability to accept circumstances even ones such as this but to also not give up she was like a breath of fresh air.

Klaus felt her hands clutch onto him scraping the skin under his black shirt as she held onto him her jerky breaths in his ear.

He fought to remind himself now wasn't the time he almost rolled his eyes as he found the manrope the tide so high he could reach it.

His brother appeared above him with another rope hauling it down to him climbing down along with it, "Here," Klaus shouted to him handing her over.

* * *

She went to his companion with a grunt too scared to consider what was even happening, the last thing she could recall was being taken from home.

Caroline had fallen asleep and when she awoke there had been flames all around and there was nowhere to run as the roof fell in almost taking her into the water with it.

She fought to keep her eyes open in the smoke coughing as she tried to escape from the room but to no avail, she was supposed to be off meeting her new husband.

Instead she found herself in the middle of the sea with no one familiar or seemingly alive forgetting all decorum she scrambled.

Something hit her from beside her head knocking her to the ground she faltered for a few seconds as the walls came down around her sending her into the water.

When she woke she was on top of one of the broken walls moving quickly she got up with a start quickly clinging onto the edges her body tired as the waves fought to push her off.

She blinked only now her hand unconsciously going to her forehead where she had suffered a blow feeling it sting where she touched just above her brow.

"It's just a scratch," a voice said from behind her shaking her from her revere she looked up blinking wildly as the man appeared in view.

Her hands went around her and she realized she had been set on a bed whilst reliving her ordeal she licked her chapped lips as his eyes devoured her.

"H-How?" she asked conscious of how the fabric of her day dress clung to her body shaping her curves displaying them for the man in front of her.

After a long moment he swallowed a smirk forming as he eyed her, his head bowed and arms behind his back as he stalked to her stopping at the edge of the bed.

"My crew found you in the middle of the storm lass," he explained calmly his eyes claiming hers he looked larger than life towering above her.

"Caroline," she said letting him know her name as she bit her fingernails nervously peering up at him from her place on what she now assumed was his bed.

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Caroline," he said tasting it on his tongue savoring it, "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he complimented without intent.

Caroline felt her heart flutter at the thought of being eyes as a woman by a man like him, he looked slender but strong his lean body displaying muscles in his also tattered attire.

His face stories but his eyes seemed to tell tales for miles, "Your name Sir?" she asked determined not to sound meek as her eyes fully met his own her hand extending in greeting he took it.

He seemed fascinated at the idea of how well her hand fit into his, his thumb rubbing softly over her knuckles as he thought it over.

The tip of his tongue darted out licking the edge of his lips before he leaned lower kissing the back of her soft trembling hand.

"Klaus," he replied against her warm skin his breath brushing her porcelain skin feeling her want to take her hand back in reflex.

He smiled up at her as the recognition hit her features marring her features, "You've heard of me," he said trying not to let his disappointment at her reaction show, "Fantastic."

"Of course," she said bravely scooting up onto her knees, "You're a deserter," she said though from her lips it didn't sound like an accusation or and condemning.

Instead he noted admiration, "Pirate," he corrected his smile returning as he let go of her hand unhappily letting it fall at her side.

"And you?" he inquired as her leg moved around falling off the edge of the velvet bed the dress dragging up her thigh revealing the creamy skin as her barefoot hit the wood beneath his feet.

"Governess," she responded poorly automatically knowing he knew she was lying to him as they surveyed one another even barefoot he stood only inches taller than her.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a light tilt of his head unabashedly amused at her antics, "The texture of this dress doesn't exactly put off the idea that you're oppressed Love."

As he spoke his hands touched the arm of her dress a chill rising from her toes all the way to the roots of her hair, "You're perfectly safe," he assured her.

Her hand came up brushing her still wet hair back she pulled her fingers out before they could get caught in the knots the sea had created, "No ransom then?" she asked.

Klaus shook his head, "Just a promise to behave," he assured her honestly his hand trialing down her arm before he took a step backwards and turned to his desk.

She heard some water splashing around but could not for the life of her see why or think as to why until he turned with a handkerchief in hand.

He came closer once more, bits of water dripping from the corner as he bowed his head in permission to come closer she nodded once as his hand rose.

His hand held one side of her face cupping her cheek as his other tended to the cut over her brow on the other side, "Thank you," she murmured at his kindness.

* * *

Hours later she awoke tiredly to a body climbing into bed with her she scratched at the first part of flesh she could find as she snatched the duet and clutched it around her.

"Arghhh," Klaus cried surprised as he turned to look at her, his face only recognizable by the single burning candle by her beside.

Her hand went to her mouth her body calming if only slightly at the sight of him before she rubbed her face, "What are you doing here other than scaring a lady half to death?"

"Exactly where did you think I would sleep while you were in the Captain's bed?" he asked incredulously checking over the stinging of his chest sucking his finger into his mouth tasting the blood.

"You're not sleeping here!" she almost shouted at him in disbelief pulling the sheets off of him which seemed to be a mistake when she revealed his naked body lying next to her.

Quickly Caroline shielded her eyes with her shaking hand stepping out of the bed forgetting just how under-dressed she was as well.

Klaus grinned looking her over in the soft candlelight knowing he would never forget the view of the swell of her breasts in the thin shirt.

His eyes wandering down to the shape of her hips towards the center of her thighs feeling his mouth water at the shadow there.

Caroline flushed following his eyes, "I despise you," she shouted jerking him back to reality with her screech as she looked around trying to find her dress.

She staggered still unbalanced both from her day and the way the ship bobbed over the water, "Oh come now Sweetheart," he called from the bed.

She threw him a dark look that made him laugh, "You know I've heard worse and I am perfectly aware that you are using much bigger and less pretty words to describe me in your mind right now."

She found her dress as he spoke pulling the dress over her head talking as she struggled under the still wet and heavy fabric of her destroyed dress, "Yes," she said.

He turned on his side enjoying the view, "But you are still the man keeping me from drowning," she said indignantly as she found a whole her head getting stuck in the arm of the dress.

She groaned as he decided to have mercy just this once because quite frankly no one would believe her if she said so and there were no witnesses.

His hands came up helping her shift in the dress, "I won't touch you," he promised making his intent clearly, "I won't even look if you like."

She grumbled from under the fabric wondering why on earth she believed him when he looked at her like that, he was a pirate, not a gentleman.

She yawned without meaning to bringing a deadening smile to his lips dimples cutting his cheeks in a way that had her heart skipping.

"Take off this dress and come back to bed," he offered making her nod once as he helped her tug off the heavy material and slink back into bed.

Caroline got back into bed under his watchful eye covering herself all the way to her chin ignoring the way he slithered into the sheets alongside her.

"See?" he said as he blew out the candle, "Everything will be fine as long as you do as I say," he said making her seethe with the need to scratch his eyes out instead.

* * *

 _ **AN: Never written anything like this so I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it! :))**_

 _ **For now I'm also only planning a few chapters. Mini Series I guess! :))**_


	2. Her Protector

_**Happy Reading! :))**_

* * *

A few days and many lingering gazes later she was in the kitchen much to his dismay as he soon figured out she wasn't one to be told to stay put it was a morning like this when he found her.

He looked at her exasperated, irritation coming from his pores as he surveyed her, making sure not even a lock of hair was out of place after searching nearly the whole of the ship for her.

But no Caroline was here cutting potatoes alongside the cook his eyes burning her back the longer she ignored him the cook looked from to her with one look Klaus told him to keep quiet for his own safety.

Seconds ticked by seeming longer than minutes the longer she worked in silence her knife went in a little harder than it out to as she imagined his fingers and hands touching her the hard but gentle feel of his arms holding her each morning when she woke.

Caroline thought it was entirely unfair that he felt so good against her soft body considering how he was forbidden even to a lady possibly presumed dead and yet still thoughts of him raged on.

Whilst she didn't know how home would be if she ever returned to it she needed to protect herself, her heart from a man like him, amnesty or not no doubt there would be problems when her feelings were discovered.

She shut her eyes sensing him drawing closer his scent lingering in the air, on her clothes and in her hair she was suffocating even in the small crapped space she swallowed the feelings that felt buried in her throat and pushed on.

Even the ocean air couldn't wash him away she thought as she started in on the next stack of potatoes and not thinking about how Klaus would not even allow her on the top deck if she asked siting reasoning's of protection for both of them.

She could hear his mantra in her head, his annoyingly attractive accent, " _Because not every man would only keep her warm at night_ ," she muttered to herself almost as daily as he did.

So he was right in that sense no one could be trusted, not even him though he had kept his promise to not touch her as she had kept hers to behave no matter how childish the notion was.

"Leave us," Klaus ordered hid voice breaking the quiet as she looked up about to reprimand him when she saw he was talking to the cook and not her. The man stumbled in reply.

Klaus cut him down with a silencing look that might have had her reeling in reply if it had been directed at her, the man stormed out afterwards leaving her alone with him.

Caroline went to make another cut into the potatoes his hand darting out on the sharp end taking it from her a tinge of blood escaping his flesh.

She looked up shocked her eyes meeting his as he took the knife from her hand and set it down beside him like it was nothing.

"Have you gone mute?" he asked his hand coming to her mouth parting her lips checking her lips and teeth over, "Have I done something to offend?"

She swatted his hand away his fingers catching hers, "Don't touch me," she said as his hand held hers unwilling to let go.

His other hand still at her jaw cupping her cheek making her eyes meet his blue pools of light searing one another the longer they faced off.

"She speaks," he uttered but the fire in his tone was dulled at her speech his hands let her go and he swiftly turned walking to the other end of the enclosed space.

She stood unbalanced the second he left her side making her hold onto the edge of the counter as she fought to get her wits about her.

She looked exquisite in his clothing, he thought, admiring the tie of his white shirt over her corset down to his belt and trousers over her shapely legs.

"I do when I have the time," she said picking up the pile of quartered chunks she had made and tossing them into the stew as she waited for him.

"You shouldn't have left the cabin," he said while her back was turned his eyes darting to his boots on her, almost hearing the creaks as she stood on the tips of her toes stirring.

"I was bored," she muttered knowing full well he could hear her as she turned wiping her hands on a hanging apron, "Have you even read the books in your cabin's office?"

"Each title you have found on the walls that line my cabin," he emphasized, "I have read word for word, I have researched and spent time with many of the authors."

"I would have settled for a yes," she mumbled as she walked up to him brushing her disheveled hair back into her shirt.

"You would have settled for a dumb brute," he replied smartly tugging on one of the frayed ribbons of his coat her eyes darting to the sound of the cloth ripping.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he finished of the rest of the black satin trim the shone in the sunlight as he walked around her.

"Showing kindness," he told her as she felt the heat of his body move closer to her back she shut her eyes at the overpowering feeling he bore in her.

His fingers delicately touched her neckline lifting her bundle of hair out from the sweaty stickiness of her neck and back she swears she hears a long sigh but hopes she imagined it.

His fingers work with her hair pulling softly this way and that curiously she reaches for the silver stir spoon his hand darting out.

"I only want to look," she assured him knowing he thought she might attack him with it, paranoia was a big problem for them both.

He sighs relenting his hands getting back to work as she lifts the spoon arching her head slightly to see what he was doing, "A braid?" she asked without asking.

"I had a baby sister I cared for once," is his only explanation in reply as he steps back his fingers brushing the ends of her braid in her direction so she may see the end result.

Caroline turned catching his hand before he could disappear on deck, "Thank you," she tells him he makes no effort to tell her he's heard her before he disappears again.

* * *

Another week and they're back to quarreling she could frown if she didn't feel more like smiling over the whole situation being here with him somehow.

Yesterday morning he had a whole show going as she dressed, "It's too big on you," he shouted without looking up from his book.

"What did you expect?" she glowered at him, "For us to be the same size?" as she stuck on one of his boots and tired her hair back some of the edges lining her face.

"What I expect is for you to stay here," he said standing this time shutting his book as he did meeting her eyes, "But that is not going to happen," they said together at once.

"If this is about being a good girl," Caroline said picking up the book that had fallen at the end of his little show and handing it back to him, "I've kept my promise," she told him.

Klaus took the book their hands brushing, a shiver running through her as he purposely set his hand over hers to take it from her.

"There are men on this ship I only hired for this particular shipment, I can't guarantee your safety if you play with it," he said trying not to sound helpless.

She had not a reason to do it but her hand cupped his jaw anyway, "I'm not playing," she told him, "I'm either with you or with Kol," she reminded him dropping her hand.

"Even Kol can't be around all the time," he warned as he went to his closet and took one of the velvet jackets handing it to here, "Stay warm today," he told her.

Once more Caroline was left with a confusing feeling in her throat at his actions seeming gentle and kind before storming off and regretting it in the next second.

* * *

This morning however he had been altogether indifferent even as she awoke sprawled against his chest he seemed to jump up the second she moved off of him.

She stretched languidly watching him scatter about the cabin pulling on his breeches and boots taking his shirt along with him before she heard the slam of the door.

If he came to be indifferent with her Caroline felt her heart would truly ache, she reached for her ribbon tying her hair up in a quick bun.

A second later the door opening she turned her head to see if it was him but it wasn't, she fought the frown lines as Kol and one other man entered, "We bring gifts," Kol said to her with a wink.

Caroline smiled trusting him as inviting him all the way inside she looked on as he dumped boiled water into the metal tub by the window.

Kol and another man took turns Caroline thought this had Klaus' name written all over it although knowing it would take time she moved from the bedside over to the office.

"Do I truly smell?" she asked moving to dip her hand in wont of the buckets scrubbing her face with the sleeve of his shirt which was best used as her nightgown.

"Nik seems to think you're more likely to stay here if you have bubbles and the like," he explained amused as they finished emptying the rest of the barrels.

Kol and the man finished and headed for the door, "He doesn't like me very much does he?" she asked holding the door for his brother.

"Nik?" he asks and she nods. "It's an inconvenience but not a dislike and don't get that look. It's not at all what you think," he told her as he retreated up the stairs.

What is it about that man that has her at her wits end she asks herself brushing her hair in the now cold bathwater he's had made for her.

Her nerves were frazzled with wayward ideas about his true intent, surely he didn't mean to enamor her, so why the kindness, why the offer of kinship, friendship?

One moment he was gentle and kind and the next he was shouting at her for one reason or another, he was the most infuriating creature known to man.

Klaus was, honestly there were no words created to describe what he was yet, he was something though, she felt it to the marrow of her bones.

* * *

Klaus watched her as he entered their shared cabin consumed by her thoughts she hadn't even noticed he was there, he set down his saber and short range pistol by the door quietly.

He was careful in his attentions to the creaks in the floors avoiding them at all costs as he reached his desk carefully opening the top drawer.

Quietly he pulled his leather bound book engraved with an NK over the cover flipping it open to one of the few pages not already covered by her image.

His fingers gripped the coal with gusto lines forming in beautiful shade of all that was Caroline how she had become the only thing he knew how to sketch he'd like to know.

Until then he would learn her, learn the shades of colors in the flecks of her eyes, and create the sunshine yellow of her tendrils.

He would fashion the blush of her cheeks when he said something particularly well, cheeky, he would generate the deftness of her fingers the droplets of water falling from the tips.

He flipped the rough paper in frustration after a mistake Elijah would later say didn't exist but yet he knew it wasn't perfect so he began again.

The sound awoke her from her stupor finding him working at his desk almost as if unaware she was there, surely he had seen her on his way in?

She frowned wondering just how forgettable she was, even at home, her father and mother forgot about her only calling her when they needed her.

She rose from her bath upset unaware that at that moment his eyes had flickered up catching a view of her naked form before she managed to reach for her towel.

As she knotted the front her eyes met his widening, "I didn't think you'd realize I was here," she said as she stepped out her feet dripping over the flooring.

"I'm a man at sea for months at a time and you think I wouldn't notice a warm blooded woman in my room naked and wet?" he asked making that blush appear over her face down her chest.

His whole body went ridged as Klaus thanked his lucky stars he was sitting his lower half covered by the hard wood of his desk.

"Fine," she said conceding with a shrug looking away from him so he wouldn't catch her smile, "But stop looking at me like that," she admonished controlling her smile as she looked back at him.

She went to his closet hurriedly finding one of his shirts and pulling it over her head hearing him speak, "Like what?" he asked his voice husky.

She had to pick that shirt again, he thought to himself as he watched her slip the towel out from underneath the see through material.

One day he would tell her that happened but this day wasn't it he forgot about his work his fingers meeting at the tips as he eyed her at work.

She bent over wrapping her hair in the towel to dry, "I don't know," she replied looking at him as she stood up, "But stop," she told him moving over to the bed.

He had to force himself to not look as the hen rose to the edge of her thighs making himself stand instead as she wiggled still drying herself.

"Sweet dreams," he said as he tucked his book back into place in need of a long walk on the deck above to forget that view.

* * *

"Stop wearing my clothes!" he shouted moving towards the closet to take everything she had picked out to wear that day from her grasp.

She looked angrily at him "Would you just prefer me to walk around nude all day?" she asked trying to get a grip on the clothing he had raised over their heads. "Alone."

Klaus passed feeling her jump barely rubbing against him as she tried to grab for the attire he felt his brow rise at the idea the image forming in his mind.

"Well not alone," he mumbled her hands shoving him at the suggestion, as she instead straightened out her nightgown and pulled on some other clothes.

"That is not at all what I meant," she muttered to herself flustered as his eyes burned in her back watching her remove the shirt from her back.

"Do you mind?" she asked turning her head only to look at him her hand shooing him so he wouldn't look at her bare back any longer.

"If you were nude you would be in need of protection," he said coming up from behind her his own bare stomach grazing her skin, "I wouldn't allow you to be alone for your protection."

"Protection," she huffed under her breath as he helped her unnecessarily, she might add, helping her to pull down her trousers and the like the man certainly had a great amount of cheek to not even break eye contact with her as he did so.


	3. Her Worries

_**Enjoy the next chapter! :))**_

* * *

She drank the rum straight from the bottom before tossing it aside and patching up his bleeding arm, "You kissed me," she muttered loudly as she wiped down the length of his arm.

He smiled recalling the shock he had no clue as to why he'd done it at that precise moment the only thing he could think of was because he wanted to.

"I did," he replied wincing as she hit his wound insulted, "Spur of the moment Love," he promised his stronger arm pulling her waist to him as he sat on the bed.

She shoved him thinking he'd clearly lost a lot of blood and would not remember the way he held her and why it was completely inappropriate.

His hand gripped her hip squeezing slightly his eyes hazy from the liquor as she ignored his touches continuing to clean him up.

"We were under attack and you kissed me," she said once she soaked the cleaning cloth under the steaming hot water once more working on the more minor cuts over his body.

She bent on her knees tearing the rest of his trouser to clean the gash by his knee, "That can't be the only reason," she mumbled wiping off the dried blood.

"You shouldn't be on your knees like that," he warned lifting her up with what strength he had left, "It gives a man ideas," he clarified at her confused look.

She threw him a hard look before reaching for his shirt gesturing for him to lift up his arms in the process of her pulling it off of him.

"Well you're nice and inebriated give me a reason why I shouldn't slap you into next century for what you did," she told him as she wiped down the planes of his stomach.

Klaus clapped a hand over his mouth as his other trailed down her thigh, "Think one up, you females are good at that," he said drinking from the bottle she had set aside.

The resounding sound of a slap might have been heard above deck but there were only rumors as her hand connected with his cheek.

His hand reached up catching hers before she could try again, "That is the last time you'll raise your hand at me," he warned her sobering as he stood.

She tugged on her hand trying to break free of him, "I'm not one of your men," she shouted at him her free hand shoving at him.

Klaus' eyes widened in shock at her reaction, "You can't throw commands at me and expect me to follow," she told him as she grew angrier.

He wrapped his arm around her waist lifting her off of the ground kissing her again, harder this time almost bruising their teeth clashing.

She moaned against him as she felt Klaus biting her lip, Caroline couldn't quite recall the last time she had shared a kiss like that and was almost disappointed when he pulled back.

"You promised to behave," he murmured roughly against her swollen lips sending a wave of tingles all over her before he released her and disappeared upstairs slamming the door on his way.

* * *

Caroline woke unsure why considering the darkness of the room telling her it was too soon to be morning by the looks of it, it was nearly three that is if her studies with Kol had actually panned out

She grimaced sitting up realizing she was alone in the Captain's bed, his bed, "I didn't mean to wake you," his voice resounded in the dark.

Her head shot to where she heard his voice over behind his desk sitting in the chair before she could think of a reply his eyes locked with hers knocking the wind from her.

She pushed the bedsheets off walking towards his desk her hand trailing on the edge as she went around it, "I doubt I'd have slept for long anyways," she responds finally.

Klaus feels his throat dry, she's so lovely in his shirt he grips the arms of the chair to keep from reaching for her, "I would have thought you would sleep better alone."

"You would have thought wrong," she told him cuttingly as she came around her thigh hitting the arm of his chair as she leaned on the desk next to him.

Caroline turns her head looking from him to the maps on his desk, "Are we lost?" she asks changing the subject she barely gets a glimpse before he turns the top map over.

"Why don't go back to bed Sweetheart?" he said condescendingly knowing he would pay for it with another tongue lashing later but for the moment he needed his distance.

The woman in front of him wiggled slightly crossing her arms defiantly, "You're looking awfully confident from your high tower," he remarked looking up at her.

"You need rest," she told him in a tender voice ignoring everything he said Klaus felt his body react in an unfamiliar way to the look she gave him.

"Come on, how are you supposed to get me where I'm going if you tire yourself out and get us lost," she said voluntarily grasping his large arm in her two hands and pulling.

"I don't get lost," he muttered as she tried pulling on him one last time her shirt riding lower to give him a peek at the edges of her breasts, "And I don't sleep."

"Prove it to me," she said almost in challenge her eyes twinkling like the fires of hell, and how he was in hell with her looking like that and him not able to touch her.

His hand gripped her hand as he stood moving her to him their bodies meeting front to front, "You need to rest," she said in a humble voice from his neck almost disconcerted.

He smiled thinking he'd had her ruffled not that she could see it from where her head lie on him Klaus could stay like this holding her to him for ages and never grow tired.

The wood of his ship could rot and still he would stay here his hard body pressed to her curves he thought as he relented with a sigh, "Let me put you to bed."

Caroline made to argue but he set a single finger to her lips shaking his head at her they walked silently through the cabin and Klaus walked her to her side lifting the sheets.

Caroline sat and slid inside as he tucked her in she sat up watching him his hands went to the hem of his shirt making him realize he should probably keep his breeches on.

He'd scared her a few times, fine, almost every morning with the junction of his thighs pressed warmly against her stomach or back.

The first few times she looked terrified and he died from laughter as he explained what happened she nearly killed him with the look she sent reeling his way.

After that they never spoke of it but he knew she was aware there was no way she couldn't feel the way she made him stir, blinking back his hormones he got in bed with her.

"Sleep," he said in warning as she settled onto her side watching him do the same with a soft yawn and a smile on her lips she shut her eyes.

* * *

Caroline for once woke up before he did the image of him cuddled into her side his head resting above her chest felt as it was imprinted within her.

His lush lips pink and unbarring of the frown he usually bore his cheeks still looked like she could cut herself slapping them she shivered as he moved slightly.

His facial hair tickling her skin making her squirm, making something ache in her belly the longer she watched him her hand cautiously touching his hairline and brow.

She licked her chapped lips and wondered what if would be like then immediately the picture of his smug face unrelenting and the feeling died.

Her hand fell from her face to her side under the covers to scratch an itch she had on her leg bending her knee she felt moisture panic rising in her chest.

It happened far too often than she would like to admit, maybe it was something in the air or the water still lingering thoughts gathered making sense in the back of her mind ignoring her excuses.

Like his sympathy through her bleeding, he watched over her night and day coming every so often as she fought the pains of her stomach.

He had tried to help her through them but he felt much too good against her that she sent him away from what she recalled they had gotten into quite a few battles too.

Caroline recalled the things her maids would talk about in hushed whispers, how a body reacted, she looked up cursing his name a thousand times as her hand reached her hip.

Carefully her hand hovered over her heat feeling herself drip on his sheets, she panicked pulling her hand back Klaus jolting up in surprise his eyes almost panicked.

She looked to her left finding a knife in hand as he looked around the empty room before focusing on her, "You alright there?" he asked she nodded her eyes on the shiny metal.

"Sorry," he said cursing as he tucked the knife away again hiding it from her view, "No sudden movements would be best Love," he said as he got off of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled scrambling for an excuse, "I thought I was falling off of the edge," she told him as she sat up realizing she was in the middle of the bed.

She rubbed her face with her hands to keep from looking at his smiling face that was so clearly unbelieving as she slid lower and hid herself in the sheets unwilling to come out for the day.

* * *

A foreboding thought entered her mind that time was slipping away from her, the feelings forming within her chest shouldn't exist for him pirate or not.

She was a woman of honor and she had promised herself to another, whether the man in question thought she dead or not was beside the point she told herself.

Nervously she wracked her mind cleaning the cabin from top to bottom until she settled in on the clothing her dress long since ruined.

She took the clothes she wore of his far too often and decided to wash them, many of them had thought it was a pretty notion that she thought she could clean.

But men could only see in a woman what they wanted, Caroline had worked her entire life, her closest friends where the people her parents paid to work for her.

She could bake, cook, decorate, sing, play piano, scrub a floor, and moreover knew her way around a sword but these men had no idea what Caroline Forbes could do all of them with the exception of one.

She huffed her mind going back to that wretched man as she was extending her nightgown to dry after a through washing which revealed to her that it was in fact see through when her eyes shot up.

Angry at herself for thinking of him again she looked outside her only solace, the small window from the Captain's cabin revealed a small patch of land she dared not dream of the idea of land beneath her feet.

Stable and sound as she blinked a multitude of times as she made her way over to it making sure it did in fact exist, she heard the door open but didn't dare take her eyes off of it.

Her hands held onto the window sill, "Oh you've seen," Klaus' voice flittered to her from the door she heard his feet shuffle as she turned her head to look at him unable to help the smile.

"Shore?" she asked a twinge of hope forming in her chest as she forgot herself her arms stretched running to him with delight hugging him to his own anticipation sharing in hers.

Klaus caught her by the waist clinging to her, "Yes, shore," he said awkwardly as he held her a moment longer than she had feeling that hot feeling rush through him he had read about once.

She felt so perfect her heart pounding in her chest against his own that he tried to stay come as his body went into overdrive with want.

"That nice strip of land there," he said nervously unsure of what to do with himself as she clung to him, he was a pirate he reminded himself.

There was no need for him to be acting this way he told himself with a stern shake of his head he looked back at her asserting himself, "We should dock in a few hours," he told her.

"Where exactly is that?" she asked begrudgingly pulling back from their embrace as he practically ran for the door way far away from her.

"I'll leave you to your deductions Caroline," he said in passing as he shut the door not sparing her one last glance as he usually did.

He was gone before she could tell him that was the first time he'd said her name since they met, "Puzzling man," she muttered to herself.


	4. Her Isle

_**The story continues! :))**_

* * *

Klaus checked and double checked every nook and cranny he could reach and touch in order to avoid the inevitable, land, he didn't know why he was so nervous.

Since this morning he had been right on the edge of a metaphorical plank waiting to dock not that he had told her yet, he wanted to surprise her stupidly.

He managed to gash himself while practicing with Kol and the wound had yet to settle much like his pride considering he was humiliated because he wasn't focusing about the match.

He was instead thinking about the way Caroline's hair reflected in the sunlight, he scrunched sucking on the blood that fell from in between the nail and skin as he moved along the corridors deep in thought.

She was driving him out of his bloody mind, he shut his eyes smelling her scent on his from the clothing they shared, the bed they shared, "Damnation," he cursed clutching his heart.

He took a few calming breaths rationalizing, it wasn't like she could go anywhere considering this was his own private island.

He had his own private villa that overlooked the sea with windows in every room, his home was majestic there was no way she would stay anywhere else while they restocked.

Yet still his body quaked with the idea that she's disappear on a ship it was easy to keep her in view, to keep her safe but there were too many variables on land.

Klaus knew he would be set in meetings for most of the time so his brother had offered to shelter her for the three days they would be inland.

That was when a thunderous jealousy fit broke nearly taking half the food supply with it as his brother jousted on the lower deck.

Kol loved riling him up he thought as he bested him helping Kol off of the floor though as he smirked Klaus declined the offer not even trusting his own brother after Tatia.

After a quick walk through the top deck he knew he had run out of things to do the ship growing loser inland as he stalked down the stairs to her.

Not one moment had she escaped him that day, not even once.

Klaus knew his affections for her were growing at a dangerous rate but there was no stopping them.

He didn't know why his mind lingered there on that last thought but he knew his heart did, Caroline was unlike any other, the way she carried herself was all her own she was indispensable.

From the first moment he saw her he knew she would be irreplaceable in this world, what he knew now that he didn't then was that it was his world he spoke of.

She would make a perfect queen of the golden isle he called home he felt that burning thought in his heart as it clutched in his chest tighter and tighter with each step closer to his cabin.

* * *

His hand gripped the latch on the door as he took a deep streamlining breath before swinging the heavy door open finding her in such a state.

Determined to move past it, "Come on then," he said about to retreat when her face caught his attention a bewildered look fitting over her making him step inside.

He walked to her magnetized, mesmerized was a better word like a siren in the sea he was drawn to her he waited for her to speak as she stood from her place.

"Wait just one second," she said getting up, "Am I allowed to be here?" she asked unsure of the protocol when it came to a lady on a pirates land.

Klaus felt his heart lighter as he smiled, "You're my guest," he assured her brushing her hair from her face, "Even the wind brushing your hair could be punished for harming you," he promised.

He could sense her almost jumping outside of her body with joy as she looked at him trying to calm herself the whole look making him smile.

"Will you escort me?" she asked clapping her hands together as her waist to keep from fidgeting her heart pounding with exhilaration at the thought of land

and his smile.

Klaus felt as though she had slapped him again, he touched his face making sure she hadn't before he asked, "Are you being nice to me?"

Caroline lifted her shoulder and dropped it casually, too casually as she looked up at him, "I just prefer the devil I know," she told him.

Klaus arched a brow with a turn of his head his eyes never truly escaping her own as he lent out his arm to her, "Right then," he said softly.

"Thank you," she said taking his arm with all the joy her body could contain and then some flowing through her into him it seemed by the smile that graced his lips.

Easily forgotten was the uneasiness of the morning by the two it seemed as he grasped her waist to keep her from falling in the sand.

* * *

Her first morning on the island she woke in silk sheets tired from the night before, she blushed thinking how odd it was that she could no longer bring herself to sleep alone.

She missed him at her side as much as it annoyed her when he was, she awoke in the most comfortable of beds but still she wished to have awoken in his arms.

She wished that his face was the first face she saw, wished that she could pretend to still be asleep as he watched her, touched her arm of kissed her temple.

How he had sunk into every part of her in such a short time Caroline would never know her eyes shut as she recalled the night before.

Her first step on land was riveting she could have knelt on her knees and kissed the white sand at her feet if he hadn't held her by the small of her back.

That was an entirely too welcome feeling as they met with more men from his family to his crew, he didn't let her out of his sight for a single moment.

She got many stares from the women around her, possibly concubines thinking they had been replaced she almost snorted as a brunette almost shoved past her.

Strangely Kol swiped her from view and she didn't see her the rest of the night but Caroline didn't care in fact she was far too happy to be in the company of stranger to worry about jealousy.

She laughed and jested with many people when didn't think she would meet again dancing with Kol as Klaus looked on from the side.

A woman appeared behind his chair kissing his cheek and dragging him away in the next turn Caroline almost falling in the process, "Who's that?" she asked Kol.

His eyes practically glittered knowing why she was asking, "That's our sister," he informed her as they continued with the song.

Yet still when she thought he had lost sight of her he would catch her eye and give her an assuring nod and they would move forward.

* * *

She found herself rather alone by nightfall watching him work, coordinating with some of his officers even, she knew it was past the midnight hour when he walked her here.

She was certain he read her disappointment when he left her at her doorway off to settle some business he said Caroline knew that was code of something but didn't question it.

She rose trenching as she slipped out of bed walking to the grand window overlooking the dock where his ship floated like an ornament on the most beautiful of trees.

She squints her eyes finding him staggering off the landing onto the dock a bottle in hand a few men and women following after him.

Her brow furrowed, what had he been doing on a ship he'd spent the better half of the year in when he had a bed in a dry home on land.

He looked up her body reflexively jumping on sight hiding behind the curtain before he could catch her staring at him like a crazed loon.

He found her looking out of the center window of her room just as the orange tinted morning glowed over the shape of his ship behind him.

Caroline was incandescent, a mirage to a man starved in a dessert, he felt longing in his heart, the more he drank, the more he felt it.

He found his father had lied to him about many things including drinking to forget a woman, especially one like Caroline whom he had no business loving.

He reached home stumbling through the door eager to rid himself of the stink and liquor he had palpitating from his pores.

She was safe in his home, his mind was cleared as he went in search of a bath nodding in somber greeting to each person he passed.

He was set on avoiding her path for the time being while missing her warmth, her radiating presence, this was for his own good he reminded himself each moment he felt himself sulking.

After he walked her to her room he ached to kiss her, it wasn't like him to feel like that, he was a man who was known to take what he wanted give nothing in return unless if convenienced him.

Still with women he wasn't likely to kiss or touch where he wasn't wanted, he had scruples at least in that regard and Caroline didn't seem to mind their distance.

Sometimes it felt like she rather enjoyed her time away from him, as if his mere presence sucked the life from her veins leaving her dry.

All day he gave her what he felt she would want, his distance, he doted on her from afar settling new clothing and a bath with the most luxurious scents he could find.

He gifted her shoes, and a pair of trousers for her own day to day wear should she chose it, he made sure she had eaten and was treated well but aside from that he threw himself in his work.

* * *

All day and she hadn't heard a peep from him, she would be angry at him if the day wasn't so kind to her, blessing her with the slight browning of her skin and the full feeling in her belly.

She had eaten meat, not potatoes, not lentils, but meat and pastries, she almost moaned at the memory of chocolate as she walked along the sand sitting herself on a dried up tree trunk.

She smiled at the setting of the sun feeling at home here, at peace, she pulled her pashmina holding it closer to her body shielding herself from the chill of the night air.

"You're a long ways from the villa Caroline," she heard his voice trickle in her ears after a long day without him she turned her head to look at him.

"Not to worry, I can't swim to America from here," she jested with her hands in her lap as she waited for him to decide of his was leaving her staying as he seemed to be debating on it.

"I'd fancy seeing you try," he remarked deciding on staying as he crossed over the lower half of the castaway wood sitting on the edge with his legs parted.

He offered her a sip from his bottle but she shook her head in reply without sparing him a glance, "I don't drink," she told him from her perch.

Klaus laughed softly remembering the one time he could recall her doing so, "Don't you?" he jibed from his place below her earning a glower from Caroline.

"Only in the company of gentlemen," she said completely ignoring that knowing look he gave her in return as she instead studied the horizon.

Klaus looks down at his weathered hands after setting the bottle in the send between his feet, "I think I could pretend for you," he muttered to himself missing her shocked look.

* * *

 ** _One or two left! :))_**


	5. Her Honesty

_**Next part, possibly the last. Let me know! :))**_

* * *

She awoke with a terrible feeling of déjà vu as she stretched in the same bed without him the sun light dancing by her window as she gathered her linen night gown up.

It was her last day here, her future was still uncertain her heart sad that she would never again see this view when she looked outside her window.

Maybe the Lockwood Estate would have a better view of the lay of the land she comforted herself knowing that if she ever got to her destination it wouldn't be so.

Her morning started with another bath with ridiculous soaps and the most dazzling of dresses and shirts making Caroline hate him if only a little for knowing her tastes in at least that aspect.

She let the woman she had recognized as his sister Rebekah come in smiling as she did, "So you're the one my brother can't take his eyes off for a second," the woman said as she came in.

"That's far from true," Caroline said taking her hand, "Most of the time he's writing in his logs or off with Kol," she explains as they reach the copper bath.

"Now that is far from true, I know my brother," she said with a wave of her hand letting the water fill the tub, "He's probably sketching," Caroline gives her a bewildered look.

"You don't know?" his sister asks Caroline shakes her head as they strip her of her nightgown, "Odd, my brother is a narcissist," Caroline snorts making her laugh.

"I'm aware but truth be told I know very little about him," she told Rebekah, "I suppose he doesn't want to get too attached to the girl he's saved."

"About that, Nik said he jumped in after you?" she asked in confirmation as Caroline did so, "And you're on your way to America," she nodded again.

"Do you want to go back?" she asked ore softly her eyes gentle as she looked at Caroline, "Do you? Or is it about duty?" she asked the room growing quieter.

Caroline let the wind speak for a moment as she collected herself, "I promised to go," she explained, "They might fear me dead and yet I don't want to leave here."

"I'd hug you if you weren't nude," Rebekah said drawing a laugh from a somber Caroline as Rebekah helped her into the bath. "I'm going to have a sister."

Demure but cut perfectly with a shawl or a fan, she enjoyed the freedom that came with the corset and coat he had sent to her allowing her to walk around in trousers.

Here it wasn't looked down upon, it was favored, hard work was in every corner of her eye people working together for a common goal. Survival.

After her strange encounter with Rebekah she was about to ask Kol where help was needed when she found him lurking in one of the rooms passed the far hall out of the corner of her eye.

Klaus looked good, he no longer wore the black that he favored but a white one the opened up down the front showing the necklaces he always wore.

She could see the pirate brand just above his heart when he moved she gulped down as their eyes connected she peered up at him her lips parting.

Intent on drawing him out she walked out of view hurriedly trying to be as subtle as can be should anyone but him be paying attention.

Klaus felt a rush through him at her invitation stalking after her in a swift moment quickly side-stepping anything or one in his path keeping her within distance.

He watched favorable as she picked up her speed going to the one place she knew well, his home, he followed after her like a moth to a flame.

He was steps behind her knowing her game, her hand almost touching his as she turned with a smile on her lips before disappearing from view.

Klaus frowned this close to yelling at Thierry the man who had blocked his view of her for only a moment before she was gone from his sight.

He instead knocked over the man's work in his hands letting him pick it up for what he had done before storming off in the direction he thought Caroline had gone.

She turned swiftly rounding the corner ending up in an unknown room bumping into a bookcase as she speedily shut the door.

Her heart hammered in her chest, had she just done that she asked herself she squeezed her eyes shut thankful for the interruption.

What was it about this place that made her so daring, her trousers, his sister confession, the way he looked at her when she started paying attention Caroline decided it was everything.

Klaus had a way of seeping inside her, making her rebel against decorum and dare to dream to have what she wanted for herself not what someone had planned for her.

She held her ear to the door a smile plastered over her lips as she heard the familiar sound of his boots stepping one foot in front of the other passed the room she was in.

So he was still looking out for her she concluded as she turned around gaping at what she saw, walls of books from the roof to the floor filled with old and new.

She had stumbled into his library the amount of giddiness she felt could not be surpassed as her eyes flickered to each title it took her mere minutes to pick before settling on one.

Nestled in the edge of the room in a nook settled by the largest stained window she had ever seen she read from her favorite story.

* * *

He searched for her room for room unsure of where she had gotten to as he climbed the stairs outside toward the balcony on the east side of the villa.

He saw movement in her personal library when he paused looking through his favorite window, the sketch of the flowered crest still clear in his mind as the day he had it made.

She was there always a vision drawing him out then disappearing she had a knack for it though he hoped once this next shipment was over it would be her last disappearing act.

* * *

When she reentered her room she found a box lying on her bed she didn't find it strangely suspicious considering all the things that had been sent her way the last two days.

Still this one stood out wrapped in satin as if it was waiting specifically for her, a note card placed above it with her name scrawled elegantly across.

She didn't know why but she knew it was his writing it was from Klaus, her hands greedily reached for the card flipping it over, "Save me a dance, Fondly Klaus"

"Fondly," she nearly screeched as she read it out loud she set the card aside as she sat down taking the box in her lap tugging at the tastefully done knot.

"Pirate," she muttered to herself as she figured out how to undo it and let the fabric fall at the sides revealing the shape of the box to her.

Opening the lid she gasped at the beauty inside as she delicately lifted it out of the box looking over the glittered bodice in the loveliest shades of blue.

* * *

That night she fought to keep the flutters of her stomach at bay in the blue dress the lined her perfectly as she grew closer to the noise of the party outside.

She had barely exited the home she had grown to love in these short days when she found him not too far away his eyes already on her.

She waved a tiny wave in his direction as he passed his drink to Kol ignoring everyone else as he stalked to her dressed in a different fashion but one that suited him well.

The open neck of his dress shirt revealed the necklaces that always clung to his collar the look of it making her hands sweat the closer he grew.

His happiness seemed to magnify as he reached her his cheeks pink with spirits, "Caroline," he greeted in awe as they practically shared their oxygen.

Dinner was as big an even as the night before, a warm and inviting feeling flooding her as she watched them all partake in the meal.

Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off of her no matter how hard he tried he always seemed to linger back to Caroline she was different this evening, more open.

Each time she caught him looking at her she flushed but she no longer looked away she let him know she enjoyed it with a smile or a small touch of his hand.

As she sat beside him she worked on him keeping his nerve ending on edge with each bounce of her head and the slight rise and fall of her chest.

The way her fingers danced over her lips her eyes locking with his as she drank throwing him a wink in the midst of it all as he tilted his own wine in favor of her.

She was light as the air as she asked him to walk with her somehow they had ended up in his library Caroline quickly finding the edge of his desk and leaning on it.

"I love it here," she sighed wistfully starching her arms at her sides as she looked anywhere but at him a relishing smile on her face not worrying of what would come with tomorrow's sunset.

He set down one of the books he had lifted to distract himself from her as she lingered by his desk walking around to the long sofa instead.

"Would you like another drink?" he offered touching the end of the glass bottle he had found washed up on a shore from a long since retired ship under the sea.

Caroline shook her head removing her shoes happy in her company to act naturally, "I'm sure I gifted you combs and things for your hair," he said as he walked closer.

Caroline looked to him as she twirled the black ribbon in her hand around her fingers, "There's no need for you to still have that," he said reaching for it.

In the last second Caroline snatched it from his grasp, "It's mine, you gifted it to me," she told him as he drew closer, "It makes it more special and more beautiful than any comb."

"Why?" he dared to ask as his face leaned closer to her own with a tilt his eyes searching hers as she mumbled out a, "Because," and nothing more.

"Caroline," he asked, "Would you come to bed with me?" he pursed his lips waiting for her reply as his hands cupped her face.

Her hands came to his arms, "Yes," she answered softly her eyes half-hooded as his lips drew closer to her own brushing sweeping the air from her lungs.

"Good," Klaus sighed as he kissed her once again, "Because I didn't want to spend your last night here alone," he murmured against her lips before lifting her up in his arms.

* * *

 _ **So?**_


	6. Her Choice

_**So working on expanding this story. Forgive me. :))**_

* * *

She kissed him turning him concave as he whisked her to his bedroom further up than her own her hands rubbing his neck as she squirmed in his embrace.

Klaus smiled tilting his head as he applied more pressure with his lips thrilling her to no end as she felt that heat inside of her build like it always did around him.

A rush flowing through her body building deep in her belly the longer he kissed her, she barely registered when her head fell on the pillow as his hand carefully placed her hair at her sides so it wouldn't tug or pull.

Still he didn't stop kissing her, she felt his hand at her waist splaying his fingers pushing, arching her back so she rubbed against him deliciously making her groan into his mouth.

"I'll have to be very careful with you this evening," he whispered as he bit her lip affectionately chuckling as she shook her head.

"But I must," he insisted as he soothed her bottom lip with a kiss, "Don't grow impatient with me," he said as he kissed her jaw burying his face in her neck and hair.

He trailed hot kisses down her neck sucking and licking as his hand cupped her neck as his head swiveled this way and that calling to the warm liquid spilling from between her legs.

His other hand ran up her spine and worked the laces of her dress quickly loosening it, Caroline thanked her lucky stars as the heaving of her chest suddenly became easier to bare.

She felt her nipples tighten in response to rubbing against his hard chest the necklaces on his neck teasing the sensitive flesh as they moved with him.

A silent cry escaped her as she tugged on the necklaces holding his mouth to hers as she pushed her hips up into his feeling him retaliate the fabric of his trousers macerating with her dress.

"Please," she pleaded with him as he kissed over her sleeve and shoulder his hand gripping her skirt pushing it higher until she felt his calloused hand over her thigh.

She cursed him, cursed herself as he smiled against her breasts, "You are so lovely," he whispered his breath creating bumps on her skin as his hand dipped to her heat.

* * *

Caroline awoke from her dream, her memory of him with a heavy heart like she did most mornings, aching for him, missing him.

Two months had passed since she last saw his glittering face hovering above her with all the love his heart could carry for her in his eyes.

Quickly her hands reached between the cushions of the bed feeling for the cloth and ribbon he'd gifted her that held her only passage back.

Relief flooded her as she felt that it was still there, today she would do it, she had to speak to her father it was what was best for her future.

She washed quickly dressing soon after careful not to be spotted by her father's guests as she made her way to the servants quarters by the kitchen.

She bumped into Matt and Elena chatting as they prepared breakfast, "Caroline," Elena greeted with a wave as she wiped her brow with her apron.

Matt waved as well hugging her when she came closer, "Tea?" he asked as he poured her a cup without waiting for her reply knowing she'd probably have rejected it.

Caroline smiled as she accepted, her hands shaking from nerves as she sipped looking around, "It's smells delightful," she complimented, "Need any help?"

"No," Elena said as she set the cart up for breakfast, "You need to greet your guests," she told Caroline as she rolled out breakfast leaving her with Matt.

"She knows I'm not allowed out there," she said solemnly watching her go as she dipped her finger into a batter of something she thought might have been for crepes.

"Maybe your father might have changed his mind," Matt comforted as he sliced the bread that had just come out of the oven offing a slice to her.

Caroline took it with a half-smile, "My father isn't the kind of man to say I was a disgrace and a disappointment one day and be happy to see me the next."

"He didn't mean it," Matt said with a sad tone, "I'm sure if you just spoke to him once more he'd consider marrying you to-"

"There's no one left to marry me to, I'm ruined," Caroline told him, "No prospect's except for men older than my father looking for a second wife."

Matt made a face as Elena returned, "Your father loves you," she said just as she always did when Caroline was upset about an argument gone awry.

"He just loves his position more," Caroline reminded her, "Enough of this, I'm talking to him today," she told them, they both gave her disbelieving looks, "I am."

* * *

"I'll have you beneath me for hours," he promised as he held her hand by her face his fingers testing softly at her entrance as his knuckles rubbed softly at the most delightful place.

She gasped for air, her lungs in agony as she forgot to breathe only feel as his index finger pushed inside of her gently spreading her he groaned his head falling to her chest.

He pressed his thigh against hers, "Feel what you do to me," he murmured as he kissed down lower dragging their hands down as he went.

Her fingers felt the way he was soft and hard for her all at once, her body shook as he twitched against her hands and he rubbed her fingers against him.

He matched her fingers with his inside of her softly pushing creating sparks that overran the discomfort before he paused letting her hand go.

* * *

"You wanted to speak to speak to me?" her father asked as he appeared in the garden where she was working on the tulips Caroline turned waking from her memories.

"I-I did," she told him dusting herself off and removing her dirty gloves as she gestured for him to take a seat by the bench where she was.

He declined with a shake of his head disappointing her but Caroline pressed on, "The reason I asked you to come is because I feel I must go."

His face fell dramatically, "Caroline I will hear you speak of this again," he said cutting off the rest of her sentence refusing to hear what she had left to say as he turned.

"Father," she called after him, "I'm your daughter and I know how much of a disappointment that may be to you at the moment." Her words stilled him but his back was still to her.

I went and I got myself on a ship that was destroyed at sea, I had myself saved by a pirate," she said her voice almost thundering as he turned.

He waited as she finished before correcting her, "A privateer," is all he muttered in response as she steadily moved closer to him

"As if it mattered to you when I appeared here," Caroline replied with a bite recalling how hateful he had been that she wasn't dead.

Her heart hurt as the memory of her father became a clear image in her mind, shame written over his face, she was too late.

Lockwood had married another, she was alone, on a ship for over a month with a man who while had been forgiven for his crimes was still a pirate.

"This life, now it's not the only life I've known," she almost sobbed, "This is my childhood, my home and I am sorry but I must go since I am no longer welcome."

"You will not leave here," he said in a forbidding tone pointing his finger at her she felt that he could move the earth with how his voice rose.

"I will," she stood determined even as his stance broke, "You can tell them you lied out of grief," she suggested wiping a tear from her face.

She touched his arm, "And that I truly am dead," she implored him to see how her disappearance would be better, "The Lockwoods would surely have no problem since their son is already married."

Her father shook his head as close to tears as she was, "Daughter," his voice almost pleading, completely different from the last few weeks of distance and coldness.

She shook her head, "I must take my leave of you," she said one last time, "I can no longer Caroline Forbes," she said making it clear to them both.

His hands held her arms, "Then who will you be?' he asked her his watery eyes searching her own as they both shook with feeling.

"Caroline," she answered with nothing left inside of her, "Governess," she detached herself from him leaving him in the garden without another word.


	7. Her Duty

His hands held her soft body against his without barrier their legs tangled as the window bathed them with light in the early hours of the morning.

He felt it more deeply in his chest, the feeling that had grown in a matter of weeks for the first moment his eyes fell on her.

He dragged his lips across the column of her neck waking her, "Come on then," he whispered in her ear as he bit her lobe softly feeling her squirm under him.

He smiled as he felt her awaken kissing his shoulder affectionately, "I can't move," she mumbled as she pushed herself closer to him.

His hands ran down cupping her backside his fingers delving towards her heat softly touching as he kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry, he murmured.

"Keep doing that," she gasped as he felt her slick skin under his fingers riling her up he shook his head withdrawing his hand.

"If I don't stop now we'll be behind schedule," he said as he grabbed her him squeezing softly, "Come on," he said as he tenderly lifted her up.

* * *

An hour later she was alone bathing in the tub after Kol had pulled him away for an early meeting, one Klaus was fairly angry about having to be present for.

Caroline awaited him with glee as she played with the warm water that had nearly pruned her skin from how long she had been inside.

She smiled widely as she heard the door open beside her she maneuvered herself carefully to look towards the door expecting him.

"Thierry," she asked befuddled as he eyed her he held a finger to his mouth asking her to be quiet as he approached her.

"Klaus asked me to," he said quickly his hands behind his back as he moved forward, "No he didn't," he said alarming her as she reached for the towel.

"Don't scream," he whispered as he jumped a cloth covered her mouth a second later shielding her scream as he grabbed for her.

Darkness began to descend as she inhaled the strong scent that the fabric was doused with her hands scratching at his face as she fought through the fog.

"You'll be home soon enough and out of the way," he muttered as the darkness finally took over making her body go limp in his grasp.

* * *

"Where am I?" she mumbled after a few seconds her head aching her body weak as she tried to push herself up off of the cold floor.

She realized quickly she was below ground and very alone, a piece of bread and a glass of water at her side as she lie caged by a suspicious cargo load filled with bottles.

She resisted the urge to empty her stomach of whatever contains where left as she felt the sea beneath the flooring leaks surrounding her.

A torn gown covered her old fashioned and slightly big but Caroline was thankful for the coverage after recalling her nude state when Thierry had taken her.

She decided on putting how she was now dressed in the back of her mind as she moved around crawling to the edge of the cage testing the metal lock.

She looked up to the light seeping inside to see the sky above her, men looking down on her some she recognized as the men Klaus had hired for the last shipment.

"Pretty little thing," one of them said pointing to her like she was on display for them, a bad thought entered her mind when she realized she truly was.

"Step away from her," A familiar voice said one that was entirely unwelcome as he was the one at fault, "Not one of you is to lay a filthy hand on her."

Groans ensued as some of the tension in her body dispersed, "There's a reward this crew has just claimed for news of her," he pointed down to her.

"An even bigger one has arisen she must be Alive," he punctuated, "And she must be unsoiled," he warned Dread flooded her.

Once more she was with men at sea but this time she was less than safe and unsure of what lie ahead, she cursed her fate at being trapped here.

* * *

Klaus frowned finding it odd that a ship had left his port without a single soul seeing it making matters worse it seemed Caroline had been onboard.

At first he was outraged seething with betrayal running the forefront of his mind his sister weeping at his side making the dark cloud of his mood grow.

Earlier he had reached his bedroom sniffing the bath scents, a faint smell of something else and a mess surrounding the bath he had set up himself.

He blinked back the memories as he heard a woman's laughter and the familiar steps of his younger brother he turned his head observing him.

Klaus waited as his younger brother sent the brunette off with a pat of her backside and a promise of tomorrow as he approached him.

Klaus smirked amused at his brother, "Careful with that one," he said having met her and paid her off the night before to tell tales of their night together.

Now that Caroline was gone he had to maintain a façade, on his brother clearly saw through if no one else, "Or what?" Kol asked, "She'll make some tall tales of me too?"

"Truly doubtful Nik," he added as Klaus patted his back, "I'm beyond legend," Klaus laughed at that the brothers soon engaging in conversation over the next shipment.

At the end of the night when morning was set on returning Kol turned to his brother all playfulness aside, "There's something else I wish t discuss," he said making Klaus still as he re-tied his cape.

"It's about Caroline," he said quietly so no one but he could hear, quickly Klaus' face grew stoic he had already warned his brother not to touch the subject.

Not after they went after her only to find that her father had intercepted the ship she was kidnapped in, flooded it and sent Caroline back on the journey to America.

"Kol," he warned running a hand down his face in exasperation, how his brother could persist, "I don't want to talk about it," he told him his words falling on deaf ears.

"Why don't you just pass a note along to your spies to check on her," he suggested slowly backing away as Klaus moved closer, "Nik it's not hard or a bother."

"Because when she was back in the safety of her father's crew she still chose Lockwood," he said finally practically feeling the words bunrn in his throat.

"You and I both know that it was her duty," Kol said growing more upset for his friend, "Her father wouldn't have listened to what she wanted anyway."

Kol let Klaus grow closer his hands digging into his cape as he shoved him against the wall, "You're blaming her for something that was out of her control."

"And on top of that you didn't even go after her, Caroline was simply looking for her place in the world," Kol told him, "Not everyone is born into it like you. And you will judge her for that?"

Klaus stood his back digging into the brick wall that held him as Kol raved on about his Caroline making him grow jealous yet he didn't fight back as his brother pushed on.

It was like he needed to hear it, like it was the thing that would push him into going after her, "We all know," Rebekah's voice suddenly appeared in the background.

Klaus felt Is brother's grip loosen as their sister grew closer to them coming into view, "You had love darts pointed at her from the moment you saw her drowning in the water."

Kol smirked joining her, "You brought her here," he said agreeing with his sister knowing they had him bested at the moment and he had nowhere to go but after her.

"Out of circumstance," he replied resisting his little sister's eyes knowing he'd cave the moment his eyes met hers as he readjusted his shirt and cape.

"Lies," Rebekah cut into his denial, "You could have gone anywhere but you brought her here," she said sharply ending on a tender note as Klaus' eyes finally met hers.

"And look how well that went," he said feeling as if he had failed Caroline and himself was it too late he asked himself he wasn't sure.

"Just check on her," his sister insisted hugging him, "It would only take a day or two and then you'll know." Rebekah said as she held him tighter.


	8. Her Journey

"I'm dead," she repeated to herself as she made her way through the outskirts of the village thankful for her friends help since she left home.

Matt had been her sole companion throughout the entire journey from her home to where she was now even as the weeks past and the pair of them grew weary.

The two seemed determined to get Caroline as far away from the city they were born in making sure to keep their heads down whenever a person inquired about their travels.

Thankfully no one questioned whether or not they were truly siblings on the way to visit their father or not, a story they had both concocted on the nights they stayed up alone.

Still the flutters of her stomach grew, for tonight she was to secure passage on a carriage without Matt something they both dreaded for both of their safety's.

While they worked in town she had heard some rumors, gossip and ideas, big ones about Klaus and his crew overtaking the ship that had kept her prisoner.

Others say it was the work of another Captain for another reason still any news of him alive and well made her heart sing with happiness thought she could not be with him now.

If she were being honest it was more torture than anything, loving a man of the sea, hostility bore in her chest as she thought about the million ways he could have come for her.

The nights and days they could have spent, but that was a dream wasn't it she thought, reality was far different, here she no longer had a home or a name.

All she had was at face value, she was his, pure and simple, no one would take her and nor would she be settled with just any man after Klaus.

When his name came up she always froze always had an intent ear even as she worked always wondered if one day they would meet again.

Most days she was cheery and some she thought about avoiding him altogether, she thought she might die from so many emotions but she never did.

It only hurt to breath every so often, especially after her sickness, Elena thought she might be with child Caroline almost swam with joy at the thought of sharing something like this with him.

It was a brief moment before she realized that once again reality was cruel, she had nothing, nothing but a black ribbon and the memories she kept in her heart.

The image of Klaus appearing in her dreams or even as a shadow in her day alarming her even when the person or shadow turned out to be nothing.

It told her that things between them weren't over, they might never be, the idea was something she had grown accustomed to in their time apart.

Still it wasn't going to stop the tongue lashing she would throw his way if they ever did meet again, even if years past, that or the slap her hand twitched to give him for not coming.

She heard he was back on his mystery island a place she thought she might rediscover if she ever got the nerve to, if she ever met someone will to trek all that way.

It was something she had yet to decide her nerves still frazzled to an unweavable extent since the morning she woke up to him.

PIRATE

Her body warm and aching deliciously as she writhed in his silk sheets her leg pressed against his hard stomach his hand running across her thigh.

Klaus, she hid in his chest soaking up the moment, "Couldn't we sideline the schedule for a few more hours," she asked her lashes blinking up at him imploringly.

He bit her bottom lip sucking on it softly as he shook his head almost as if to soften the blow but it only filled her with more need as she kissed him in return.

She stretched her leg over his front whimpering into his mouth as she did rubbing her sore body over his persuasively, "Please," she asked as she cupped his scruffy face.

She felt him sit up moving her down on his lap so her folds sat pleasantly over his cock rubbing as they moved accommodating one another as she wrapped her legs around him.

Klaus kissed her eyes as she winced hugging her to him, "I want to feel you inside of me again," she whispered against his open mouth.

He groaned letting his head fall to her shoulder, she smiled at the man under her, Captain of the sea weakened by her of all people, "I want to feel you slide inside."

"You're playing a very dangerous game," he warned as she softly moved her hips lifting herself up slightly so their chests rubbed together her nipples tightening.

His fingers danced around her ribcage grazing up and down as she hummed feeling her heat spread over his hardened length making her moan as he cupped her breasts.

"I'm winning too," she mumbled against his neck pressing a kiss where her words imprinted, "Would you like to know a secret?" she asked him.

He grunted unable to speak making her giggle, "I've dreamt of this," he pinched her nipples in response making her cry out, "Sleeping next to you was torture."

"You didn't look," she went on taunting him with her hips, "You didn't touch," she pressed, "Just like you promised," she kissed her way to his ear.

"I couldn't sleep with the wetness between my legs like this for days," she admitted, "I felt myself and I thought of you," Caroline gasped into his mouth as his lips clashed with hers.

She saw stars behind her eyes as his tongue slid over her own his hands moving to her hips lifting her up before setting himself at her entrance.

She cried into his mouth as his large length glide inside of her, hard, perfect, she felt discomfort and pleasure overwhelming her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said holding her hips down before she could lift herself up, "Just wait a minute," he asked holding her until it felt better.

She rode him softly letting him lead even as she hovered above him her hands digging into his soft curls as he sucked on her breasts driving them to the ultimate climax.

PIRATE

He paced all bloody day in his bedroom waiting for news his siblings being smart enough to leave him well enough alone as he did.

He shouldn't have done it, he should have let her be, let this settle in his heart but damn himself he was a man with flaws.

Flaws that catered to his ego, possessive, prideful, bordering psychopathic the gleaming qualities went on so when the door behind him opened he nearly smashed the glass in hand on his brother's face.

Instead it hit the wall splattering into little pieces of crystal Kol raised his brow dusting off his collar from the glass that had hit him after the crash.

Not bothering to hide the fact that he was truly worked up he barked at his brother, "What is it Kol?" as he served himself another drink. "I have to leave at some point, the tide," he said.

"Nik," he said grimly ignoring whatever Klaus said about the tide as stood with his hands on his hips watching his brother drink himself into a stupor.

"Well don't just stand there," Klaus grunted as he downed another glass of very expensive liquor, "I need the report!" he exclaimed.

"Caroline Forbes has been reported dead," he read from the small paper he had been handed moments ago, "Lost at sea," he read on pausing to look at his brother before the last bit.

He swallowed hard at the dark look that befell the face of his brother, "The woman who came claiming to be her had been found out as a fraud."

Klaus slammed the glass into the ground stalking towards Kol, "She's- she wasn't," he held, "She was Caroline," he said her name thickening his throat.

"It is believed that our Caroline is dead now too," he informed Klaus feeling Klaus grip his shoulders, "They are one in the same, she's gone."

"She's not dead, I would feel that," he muttered to himself thoughts of her smile and laughter plaguing him as is nails scraped his cheeks.

"We were lied to, Theirry and his men they never made it to America, there was no danger, it was simply a bounty," he explained, "She's been at home, Lockwood married another."

Klaus stood stock still his face pale even under the tan his skin had grown accustomed to here, "What do you want to do?" his brother's voice shook him.

"Nothing, I," he stuttered a plot forming in his mind, "I have to get back to the," images of hanging the now imprisoned Theirry by his toes and cutting him open comforting him.

"Theirry has been sent to hang," Kol said on the same mind wave, "He's confessed just now the scratches of his face were in fact Caroline fighting him off," Kol informed him as Klaus moved past him.

They reached the door as Kol spoke, "We can't go back, we're in the middle of a haul," he said about to say that a few men could go find out more before they returned.

"You're not going back," Klaus said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I am, I'll find her," he said making Kol grin, "I'll bring Caroline home."

PIRATE

She was hidden in the carriage waiting for the darkness to veil the city so that she could once more seek passage into the next town.

Slowly she had been making her way closer to water, one city more and she'd be by the bay hopefully there she would be able to find him.

Another month had passed with Klaus still present in her mind's eye, she wondered if he ever thought of her, if he'd truly meant the words he whispered in her ear.

If he really had wanted her to stay and be his queen, she fought the feelings building in her pushing them down as she heard her cue to exit without being seen.

Now was not the time to trudge up feelings like these in her new life she had little that didn't keep her busy especially at a time like this when she should be focusing.

With a sad smile she waved goodbye to her new contact before fleeing quickly with her small bag in hand her cape deep in the mud along with her shoes and dress.

On nights like this she wished for trousers, for his coat to be wrapped around her, truly for his arms and body to pressed against her to the last moment.

Over the last few weeks she had been growing closer to finding him, making friends and alliances as she went from town to town much like here.

At times like this keeping up appearances was important, keeping semblances of a womanly figure helped too though she had grown more powerful throughout the countryside.

It helped in making her way speedily with the help of her confidants, people she trusted to work for her and keep her secrets as she kept theirs.

In a sense Caroline was now a pirate too, a bit of pride swelled up inside of her at the thought each time someone brought it up.

It made her hold her head up higher, approach the dark parts of the city with a bit more force, she was practically a queen in her own right looting and exporting from city to city making her own way.

As she approached the city line she looked back only once, she was that much closer to finding him, even if the sea was vast she was confident that soon she would meet with Klaus again.


	9. Her Encounters

"She's gone," the brunette named Elena told him with a shrug of her shoulders, "Haven't you read the papers?" she asked her eyes averting to the left instead of facing him directly.

Klaus beat his fingers on the kitchen table at the end of his rope with her to annoy him deliberately, "Where has she gone?" he asked tersely giving her one last chance.

Elena looked up once tucking her hair behind her ear, "I cannot say," she told him with a look that said she wouldn't reveal to him what he'd come for.

He stalked to her setting aside the pudding mixture setting a hard look across his features, "I have little patience," he warned her making her gasp.

He leaned closer his voice a low murmur so only she could hear, "And the fact that you helped her leave both saves you and makes me want to snap your neck, now speak."

Elena dropped the wooden spoon she had been using, probably plotting to smack him with it given the opportunity as she realized who he was her eyes widening as she exhaled.

She leaned in looking left and right making sure no one else was around before she whispered, "She's trying to get to the bay -she's trying to get back."

She bopped her head asking him to understand where as he shook his head his eyes suppliant, "Back? Back to where?" he beseeched her.

"To you Sir," she replied lifting her spoon off of the ground as she began mixing once more waiting for the understanding to set in on his part.

"You're her friend Elena," he asked curiously having herd of her before in small antidotes Caroline would let slip as she mused out loud.

Elena smiled a first true smile as she worked, "I am," she responded, "Caroline is trying to get back to you," she informed him.

"She's been gone close to a month," she told him offering him a pastry with a frown that matched his own at the information she had shared with him.

"Fantastic," he muttered, slipping a few coins into her hand, "Thank you," Elena nodded once before she stepped away towards the oven.

"I hope your travels are safe and once more reunite you both," she told him as he made his leave of her and her kitchen Klaus smiled once hoping her words came true.

* * *

"This man," Enzo, one of her most trusted contacts asked, "Why did you leave him?" with a quirked brow that had Caroline smiling despite the serious question.

She groans when he doesn't relent his eyes telling her just so until she flat out gave up, "Be-Because I was afraid," she confesses Enzo's eyes going dark.

He doesn't in fact know that Caroline didn't go willingly but was taken by force and endured a great deal of ridicule before she made it to where she was.

Instead she went with another answer, one that had been plaguing her since she started to feel things for the man with his name imprinted on her heart.

She quickly reassures him, knowing Enzo is a protector at heart, "Not of him, of the life I had been born into I was expected to honor and breed."

Some of the tension in her back releases, "I let myself believe that who I was born to be was more important than loving him," she admitted.

Her eyes blinked as she finally said it out loud, why she was oddly at peace in the first few days at home before finding out Lockwood was married.

Before figuring out her father had concocted a ruse that kept her and Klaus in place, they were like chess pieces, she thought.

Enzo seemed to catch that she was in her own mind smiling as he pulled her from it, "Why go back now? He might not be waiting for you," he said truthfully.

Caroline smiled in return ready with the answer, "I already know what it feels like for a man to not wait," she told him Enzo agreed with a shrug.

She went on, "But Kl-he's different. He'll wait," she said knowing she sounded completely ridiculous almost like a naïve maid gushing to her friend.

"It looks as if he will by the glimmer of your eyes," Enzo told her pinching her cheek making her swat him like the brother she never had.

"If I see him again," she says making a face as Enzo laughs agreeing with her as he runs in the other direction with Caroline right on his tail for doing so.

* * *

"Have you seen a blonde woman about this height?" Klaus inquired further describing Caroline to a man behind the bar as he settled in at the last place he could think of.

The entire day he walked into one of the lesser known tracks outside the city on foot making his way around trying very hard not to be noticed.

"I see a lot of women going through here with men on their arms," said the barkeep already uninterested as he served Klaus a drink.

Klaus nods once his lips forming a duck pout as he looks at his drink then back up at the man, "This one was alone," he said sitting up leaning over the bar, "Think hard," he said waving a coin in his face.

Suddenly the man's eyes went alight his teeth showing from the mile that encased his face, "Must have been here about two weeks ago, he said his eyes greedily eyeing the coin.

Klaus made another coin appear tempting him, "Inquired about a certain ship," the man said dramatically as Klaus bit back a dark chuckle, "A certain captain."

Klaus pursed his lips, "Anything else?" he asked as he set one coin down at the edge of the bar far from the man's grasp as he sipped his drink.

The man cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I told her what I knew and she vanished the next day," Klaus tossed the coin at him and was gone before the man caught it.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

She fumed from her edge of the table, "You can't do that," Caroline shouted as he took more than they had previously agreed of the items she had collected.

"Oh but I can," Damon said after he finished stuffing his bag with candle sticks and the few broaches she had collected over value, "Unless you have another way you'd like to pay me?"

"Get off," Caroline said shoving him away, "Tomorrow," she warned him like a hellion, "I'll come back and you'll regret this," she told him.

"I can hardly wait," the man muttered leering at her Caroline huffed but kept her mouth shut trying to avoid both attention and more problems as she scurried back to her lodging for the night.

* * *

Klaus arrived quickly, more quickly than many thought possible to the last place on Earth he might find her he arrived early in the morning taking up residence by the bay.

His hope was to spot even a glimpse of her, working alone came easy to him, it was almost as good as the first days when he was a mere junior.

No one recognized him as he heard talk but nothing of use only chatter of a young one making a name of themselves on the exporting trade.

Klaus thought that when this was over he might take up the idea of forming a partnership while in the area so he tucked it into the back of his mind for another day.

He shopped the quiet streets for more trinkets and the like for his sister and a few things for Elijah who should soon be returning with his wife.

After perusing a few book stores for his brother Kol he disappeared into the quiet inn he had rented for the evening and quite possibly a long as it took to learn news of Caroline.

As soon as he was alone he undressed and washed quickly his body weary as he grew sleepy his eyes shutting as he fell against the pillow.

He dreamed of soft blonde curls and smiles that danced along the sunlight, he dreamt of fights that lead to lovemaking and how that might lead to smaller versions of them.

* * *

The next morning he woke to the soft humming of a woman in the room next to him, his forehead creased as the voice felt more and more familiar.

Caroline, he asked himself as he got off of the bed not bothering with his shirt as he bolted from his room retraining himself from pounding on her door as he knocked.

He heard her singing stop some rummaging around and he vaguely pictured her nude as he heard her dress herself and reach for the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, Klaus felt himself grin his body rushing with emotion, his heart pounding in his ears at the elation.

It was her, the thought registered as he knocked again this time more softly, shutting his eyes in quiet thanks his mouth parting and closing unable to work.

"Caroline, Love," he said his voice low hearing her unlock the door and swing it open with the same smile that destroyed him the last morning he saw her.

She took a deep breath feeling as if she was flying, falling, "It is you?" she practically exclaimed tugging on his hand giddy with joy as she dragged him inside.

Caroline kissed him quickly, "I nearly thought I was dreaming," she said as he shut the door with his foot her body hugging him closer to her body her face buried in his chest.

Her body was warm as his hands found themselves on her waist, her robe the only barrier between them as he held her to him

Smelling her scent the feeling of her solid and happy against him like he often dreamed himself," I could be dreaming myself," he murmured in agreement.

"Klaus, I found you, this mustn't be a dream," she said leaning up to kiss him, "Kissing you doesn't feel this way when we sleep," she said kissing him again and again, "My lips spark."

"My body ignites," she told him as her hands ran down his bare chest, "Lights up as you look at me, don't stop," she asked as she wrapped her arms loosely at his neck.

Klaus held her eyes to his as his hands deftly worked at the knot of her robe undoing it revealing the patch of skin from her sternum to her pelvis.

His hand felt at her neck dancing down the valley her breasts tickling slightly as he watched her reactions his other hand moving to her hip holding her under her robe.

She bit her lip her eyes hooded as she felt him reacquainting himself with her skin, Klaus nearly felt himself fall apart as his hands touched the soft hair between her legs.

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips before he kissed her lips devouring all thought as he felt, as he saw stars behind his eyes felt her moan against him.


End file.
